1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic label information exchange system.
2. Prior Art
For transmitting information, in particular in an industrial environment, at several different locations, each time between a moving object and a fixed data transmission means connected to a control center, it is known to provide said object with what is usually called an "electronic label". The control center can be connected to control machines operable to perform operations, depending on the object. The known electronic label comprises essentially a memory which can be written into and cleared, and a transmitting circuit and a receiving circuit for access thereto. The electronic label exchanges information with the fixed transmission means when in position.
When a large number of the transmission means are provided at an installation, and when they each cooperate simultaneously with moving objects, the data exchanged between them and a control center cannot all be processed or controlled simultaneously, especially if data transfer is extensive. The heavy traffic of data slows down the procedure to which the moving objects are to be subjected.